The 3 Shadows Episode 4 Hunters
by Master hunter
Summary: Joz gets called out for a battle with the Deadly gems to decide who most deserves the title of MASTER hunter. Will Joz protect his title, or will one of the 4 gems take it from him? COMPLETE
1. Shadows robbed

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

By Master hunter

Fic starts lower down just so I can say I've followed the rules.

Not long after the 3 Shadows took out Mars and already and new adventure begins. This is another pure Joz fic that introduces Sapphire. This is what I've personally been waiting on. As soon as I've introduced Sapphire I can use her in the FINAL EPISODE.

If you read episode 3 you will have heard of the Deadly gems, envious of Joz's title. This is what this fic is about.

After this comes Ultimate life (Final), then a pure Shadow fic (Episode 5) which I haven't named but have the idea in my head already. Then perhaps a larger fic called Eclipsed (Episode 6 and perhaps 7).

****

Character copyright:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower (the character not the name), The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, "Guild of Assassins, Spies and Hunters", Sapphire the bat, Ruby Rose, Emerald the Chameleon, Diamond the Rabbit and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

--------------------------------------

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 1 - Shadows Robbed.

It was once a busy metropolis, Capitol City, but now it lay in ruins. The Dark days of Gerald's rule may have been short, they may be over, but the effects were still there. But do not get the idea that it's all doom and gloom. The sun is shining, the buildings are been rebuilt, families have regrouped and to mark their liberation a carnival has been prepared. The centerpiece is a stage where the 3 Shadows were preparing their apology.

Most of the damage was their fault, even though Gerald was controlling their minds at the time. They felt terrible for the way they had acted and felt an explanation to the world was necessary. The GUN general was up first to introduce them. It didn't look good; they expected a cheer but got nothing. Joz walked to the microphone with his fellow Shadows at his side.

Shadow folded his arms and looked confident. He wasn't worried. Part of him enjoyed what he had done, although he never understood why. Perhaps it was the fact he was created to be a weapon that made destruction so enjoyable. Miles on the other hand was shaking a little and sweating like crazy. Joz looked rather cool up there, he began to speak.

__

Ladies and Gentlemen. We the 3 Shadows would first like to apologise for the way we have behaved this last week. We want you to know that our minds had been controlled by one of Gerald Robotnik's inventions, the mind control crown. We had little control over our actions, what little control we did have we used to make sure no one was killed. All deaths were a result of Gerald and his weapon G-004 Mars. For some this may be enough to convince you to forgive us, for others we may never be forgiven. Let us assure you two things. One we take full responsibility for our actions, two we will never let this happen again. We have all been through hard times and this parade marks the end of that. This parade symbolises that even during the hard times we have stuck together and managed to get through it. Try and forget what happened and enjoy the celebrations we have prepared for you.

Thank you very much for hearing us out.

Joz left the podium and rejoined the Shadows. He felt a great sense of relief; **thank god that's over.**

"You did great Joz. I hope they understand", said Miles.

"Understand what? It was us that did most of Gerald's work. Most of their anguish is our fault and we must do all we can to make it up to them", said Joz, "We have to all we can to make them happy"

"I get what you're saying, but can't we stay and have a little fun ourselves?" asked Miles.

"We have cause much pain for the people of Earth. Let's leave them be and maybe they'll forgive us and be happy again", said Shadow, "I made a promise to Maria that I would do all I can to make people happy. But I'm so confused, I actually liked the destruction".

"Seems like we learned a lot about ourselves. Lets go home, maybe we'll feel better", said Joz. The other two nodded and left the parade. They headed back to Joz's Mansion and entered the lounge. Joz turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa. Shadow and Miles headed to their rooms.

All that was on the TV were news reports on Joz's speech. The people they interviewed had mixed opinions. Some praised them for being so honest; some felt sorry for them. Others still hated them and made it very clear they would never be trusted again. Joz switched off the TV and noticed a card on a nearby table.

Suddenly Shadow and Miles ran into the lounge in a panic.

"Someone swiped my Emerald", said Shadow Angrily.

"They also got my Wrist shooters", said Miles Also Angry. Joz picked up the card and began reading outload.

__

Dear Master hunter

We are calling you out just like we promised. We do not intend to keep or sell your friends precious items but we will do something if you do not comply. Meet us at the Westside Isle caves and we'll give your friends back their stuff.

Let us make ourselves clear we do not want Shadow or Miles, we want you. We're holding a little compition that only you can enter. We'll tell you more when you arrive.

Yours waiting patiently

THE DEADLY GEMS

"So all we need to do is turn up and we get our stuff back. We're going right?" asked Shadow.

"Of course. They want me, they can have me. To the caves", said Joz leading them out of his mansion towards Westside Island.


	2. The stage is set

I thought I'd start this update with a little reminder. If you've read Episode 3 you will see I said something about the way I write "The 3 Shadows". "The 3 Shadows" are designed so that I can write a chapter quickly every night. This is mostly for my own sake cause I like to progress a story everyday. I like this format and I don't see why I should change it.

I do have other fics you know. Try reading "Age of Egg", "SA2: A Shadow's memory" or "Apocolypse's Revival: A sonic heroes story". They are longer fics that are about 20-2500 words a chapter.

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 2 - The stage is set

The Mystic caves of Westside Island were quite well known. Many feared them, as they were the subjects of many a ghost story. Dark caves that were feared by millions, the perfect place for a secret hideout. The 3 Shadows arrived at the caves after quite a long trip. Miles suddenly froze in fear.

"These are the Mystic Caves? Er you guys go on ahead I'll catch up later", said Miles shaking in fear.

"Don't tell me you believe those Ghost stories?" asked Joz smiling, "Obviously GASH made up those stories to keep people away".

"Who are GASH anyway Joz?" asked Shadow.

"GASH stands for the Guild for Assassins, Spies and Hunters. Mercenaries hired specifically to kill people train and live with them. They are bred to be cold, ruthless killers and be the best Spies and Bounty hunters in the world", replied Joz.

"Were you ever a part of GASH?" asked Shadow.

"No. I acquired all my skills myself. Most from when I got my blade. I just knew how to use it the moment I touched it", replied Joz.

"No wonder they're pissed. They're trained to be the best hunters in the world yet an outsider is classed as the Master", said Shadow.

"Remind me again why we're entering the hideout of ruthless killers, which also happens to be the place many horrific Ghost stories are set," said Miles still shaking in fear.

"Well you want your stuff back and I've been challenged for my title. I aint backing down now", said Joz, "See ya inside".

Joz walked into the cave, followed by Shadow.

"Hey don't leave me out here alone", said Miles, "Oh come on Miles, you're a hero now. Stop being a Chicken and get in that cave".

Miles reluctantly walked inside the cave. It was too dark to see anything. Miles slowly walked forward softly shouting out "Joz!" and "Shadow!"

Suddenly something placed it's hand on Miles' Shoulder.

"Boo!" It said making Miles jump and scream loudly. The cave lit up showing Shadow laughing at Miles. He turned around to see Joz moving his hand back, also laughing.

"Sorry Miles, I had to do it", said Joz.

"That wasn't funny", said Miles angrily.

"Yes it was. Ok let's move on", said Shadow, "What are we meant to do anyway?"

The question was soon answered when a loud voice started talking over the tannoy.

__

Welcome 3 Shadows. Our beef is with Master hunter, while we're challenging him you can watch in our safe room. It will also be the place where Master hunter can rest between battles. First he will have to pass a quick initiation test. If he passes it he will then face each of us in order of rank, lowest first, one on one. If you make it all the way to me, Sapphire, and manage to beat me you can keep your title of Master hunter. If not it will go to me, the leader of the Deadly gems and therefore the best. Rests are allowed after the initiation and after each battle. Any questions?

"How are the winner of each battle decided?" asked Joz.

"Basic tournament rules. You lose if you're knocked out, leave the arena or submit", said Sapphire, "We do not want any unnecessary bloodshed. You must use the blunt side of your blade or face disqualification"

"Any time limits? Any weapon, armour or tool restrictions?" asked Joz.

"We don't believe in time limits, but if you are inactive for a very long period of time we will treat it as a knock-out and start counting. You are allowed to use whatever you would use normally, providing it is non-lethal or a non-lethal mode is used", replied Sapphire.

"Sounds good. So what do I do now?" asked Joz.

"Walk through the door I'll open for you in a second to enter the initiation room. I'll tell you what to do once you're inside", said Sapphire.

One of the walls suddenly moved up into the roof to reveal a secret passageway.

"Wait here guys. I have to do this one alone", said Joz before walking through the newly revealed passage.


	3. The initiation

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 3 - The Initiation

Joz entered a vast chamber that suddenly lit up as he approached it. He took a good look at the room and wondered what was so tough about it. He noticed a single bridge made out of connecting wood logs above a set of spikes. Obviously falling off the bridge meant death. He also noticed 4 gems, a Sapphire, a Ruby, an Emerald and a Diamond, scattered around the room.

"I take it I'm meant to get all 4 gems and reach the other side right?" asked Joz in a loud voice.

"You learn quickly. Each GASH member must pass this course to finish their training. We have simulations for this sort of thing at our headquarters, but for someone with your reputation we thought a real test was in order", said Sapphire over the tannoy.

"And I take it all the traps are hidden", said Joz.

"Of course. You should have no problem passing this. If you fail this though we will be so angry that death would be too light a punishment", said Sapphire.

Joz walked onto the bridge and as his foot left the first log it began to drop.

"Oh did I forget to mention that. Once a log has been stepped on it will drop the moment you leave it. And before I forget, you can only fly 3 times. Flying a 4th time means disqualification. In other words you can't just fly to each gem and then to the end", said Sapphire.

"What's next? The lights going out making me have to do this in the dark?" asked Joz sarcastically.

"We wouldn't want it to be too easy for you", said Sapphire. Joz sighed and looked ahead. **If I just walk over the logs they'll fall, but I can jump over them and save them for later if I need them.**

Joz took one big jump and landed with both feet on the same log. Suddenly a large axe started swinging just in front of him. He stepped back one log and let the other one drop. He looked to his left and saw the diamond sticking out of the wall. He jumped over to it and climbed the wall. Grasping the Diamond he jumped back onto the bridge with it.

"One down, three to go", said Joz.

Meanwhile Shadow and Miles had been escorted to the rest room. Within the hills there was a base similar to GUN's and Gerald's. Cold sterile metal filled the corridors. There were lots of security cameras and doors that needed special keys to open. Inside the room were several TV's and three beds. On one of the TV's was Joz jumping across a bridge avoiding Giant axes. On one of the beds was Miles wrist shooters. He put them on and continued to watch Joz.

"Hey where's my Emerald?" Asked Shadow in a loud voice. A Green Chameleon walked through the door and handed the Green Chaos Emerald back to Shadow.

"Here you go Shadow. Sorry about that, but it is a Chaos emerald is it not?" asked the chameleon

"Yes, but who are you anyway?" asked Shadow.

"I'm Emerald the Chameleon. One of the Deadly Gems. I'm looking forward to fighting Master hunter. He might just prove to be the greatest challenge any of us has ever had", said the Chameleon.

"Joz isn't in any danger is he?" asked Miles.

"No, unless he fails the initiation. He seems to be doing quite well. 2 gems down and he hasn't used a flight credit yet", said Emerald, "We just want to prove ourselves against him. We've worked hard to get our status yet he has done nothing to get his".

"Hey lay off Joz. If it wasn't for him we'd have been dead by now", said Shadow, "I can say without a doubt that he deserves his title"

"How would you know, you haven't seen any of us in action", said Emerald, "We have a few tricks of our own you know. Well enjoy your stay here. I'm off to prepare if he makes it"

"Oh he'll make it alright", said Miles.

Meanwhile Joz had just grasped the Emerald, and put it beside the Diamond and the Ruby in his pocket. The Sapphire was right at the end at the opposite side of the room. He jumped back towards the wind but was blown back by a fan that appeared on the opposite wall. Joz fell towards the spikes. **No, I'm done for. Wait a minute, I still have 3 oppurtunities to fly.**

Joz used the Jet wing to fly past the wind the fan was producing and got back to the bridge.

"Phew that was close", he said, "Well one more to go".

He jumped towards the Sapphire and grabbed it. He saw the end of the bridge from there and decided just to fly to it. It was a good thing too cause several axes blocked the path to the end of the bridge along the bridge. He walked over to the wall and saw four holes for the gems. He placed each of them in the holes and another doorway appeared.

"Well done Master hunter. But now the fun really begins", said Sapphire.


	4. The Dangerous Diamond strikes

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 4 - The Dangerous Diamond strikes.

Joz walked through the dark tunnels that seemed to go up towards the top of the hill. He soon found himself in another large room. It was mostly flat but had several large boulders that you could hide behind. This was it; this was the first of the fights. He grasped his sword as a familiar figure came out of the darkness. It was Diamond the Rabbit.

"Hello Joz. It's about time you got here", said Diamond.

"You're my first fight? Oh wait that's right you are the lowest rank", said Joz, "I remember you saying that last time"

"Just because I'm the lowest rank doesn't mean I'll be easy to beat. There is very little that separates myself, Emerald and Ruby", said Diamond.

"And what about Sapphire?" asked Joz.

"She is in a different league from us. She does lead us after all", said Diamond, "But enough talk, let's get this over with".

"With pleasure", replied Joz. Joz dashed towards Diamond and struck the air with his sword. Diamond had jumped into the air and was flying using her ears. She flew over Joz and kicked him in the back as he searched for her. Joz quickly turned around.

"Wait a minute. Just so I know, there are no more flight restrictions right?" asked Joz.

"Right, now bring it", said Diamond angrily. Diamond and Joz dashed towards each other and their two blades struck each other creating a massive spark. Their swords smashed into each other, this time higher, then lower, then higher again. Their sword fight was intense, each strike was incredibly quick from both sides. It was Joz that was the most offensive though as Diamond started being pushed back.

Diamond found herself with her back against the wall. She couldn't go any further back and Joz showed no sign of slowing down his strikes. She realised it was time to show him exactly how powerful her ears were. As they hit low she swung her long ears whipping Joz across the face. She then kicked Joz away and flew over him. Blood started dripping a little from Joz's mouth.

"That certainly was a unique attack. And it looks like you drew first blood", said Joz, "But this fight is only getting started".

Diamond said nothing and dashed towards Joz. Now it was Joz's turn to be pinned against the wall. He kept countering Diamond's sword strikes as he began dropping to the ground. Once he was in the crawl position he used the armour wing and created a shield around himself. Then just as soon as the shield appeared he jumped spinning around so that his wings span out. Each armoured wing smashing into Diamond as she flew to the opposite side of the room.

She slid across the rough cave floor and Joz used the Jet wing to catch up with her. He smashed his elbow into her stomach as she stopped. She coughed up some blood and lay still on the ground.

Joz counted her out, "That's it I win by knockout", he said. Diamond looked over to Joz.

"Well done. You really are something after all", said Diamond.

"You weren't too bad yourself. You going to be OK", said Joz.

"I'll live. You beat me fair and square so continue up to Emerald and leave me be", said Diamond.

"Not yet", said Joz picking up Diamond, "I'm entitled to a rest and I'm going to take it. And it's obvious you need one too".

"Thanks. The rest room is through those double doors over there", said Diamond. Joz proceeded through the doors and placed her on one of the beds there. Inside was Shadow and Miles cheering on.

"You did great out there", said Miles, "So who's next?"

"She said Emerald, who ever that is", said Joz.

"Oh we met her. She's a green Chameleon", said Miles.

"Sounds interesting. But first I'm taking a rest, Diamond was a lot tougher than I thought she would be", said Joz, "She must've held back last time".

"Well which bed do you want?" asked Shadow.

"Bed? Have you not noticed I'm a bat?" said Joz. Joz jumped to the roof and hung from it upside down, "This is OK I suppose. I might just sleep out in the caves though".

He jumped back down, "She can have my bed if she wants", said Joz.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm hungry, How do we go about dinner here?" asked Miles.

"Sending some food down to you right now. Well done Master hunter, but you've still go a long way to go", said Sapphire over the tannoy.

"We'll continue it tomorrow", said Joz, "That OK with you?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need", said Sapphire. The 3 sat down by a table and waiting for some food to arrive.


	5. Understanding the gems

A lot of Dialogue in this one, mainly to explain some background on the gems.

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 5 - Understanding the gems

Diamond awoke on a strange bed. She knew she was still in the Gem's Hideout, but it took her some time to work out where. Besides a few bruises and a sore stomach she was fine. She sat up and saw the 3 Shadows playing cards on a nearby table. She was in their special rest room.

"Hey you're awake. Wanna join us?" asked Joz. Diamond got out of the bed and sat down at the table.

"How long was I out for?" asked Diamond

"A few hours. You did take quite a beating after all", said Joz.

"Gin!" said Miles grinning. The other two shadows threw their cards on the table.

"Damn! Well you can't win them all. You in Diamond?" asked Joz.

"Sure", said Diamond. Joz dealt the four layers 7 cards each and they began another round of Gin.

"Did you go on to fight Emerald?" asked Diamond.

"Not yet. The initiation and the fight with you were pretty intense. I'll probably rest again after Emerald and Ruby", replied Joz.

"Taking it easy huh?" asked Diamond.

"Well, it's not been that long since we beat Gerald last. He usually takes a couple of weeks to recover and attack again", said Joz, "Might as well take my time"

"You know I never thought I'd be relaxing playing cards with someone I've more or less always hated", said Diamond.

"So what is the story behind the gems anyway?" asked Joz.

__

Emerald, Ruby and myself joined GASH at a very young age. We had lost our families, and the foster ones only upset us. We felt angry at the world and started lashing out. We robbed people and tested our limits everytime. Soon we found we had no moral limits. GASH saw this in each of us and sent Sapphire to collect us. To this date she has never told us her story, but she became out mentors. For years we trained under her, learning expert sword skills and enhancing our strength, speed and agility. We were being trained to kill, to be cold, ruthless and professional. We learned stealth and tracking skills. We were being trained to be the best Assassins, Spies and Bounty hunters this world has ever know. We've worked hard to be GASH graduates. When we passed all 3 of us begged to be Sapphire's apprentices. She accepted and soon we were a team. It was a lot of hard work and then we heard some nobody became the Master hunter overnight. We were really pissed, Sapphire more than any of us. She planned all of this and we accepted each dedicated to taking out this poser and bringing glory back to GASH and the Deadly Gems.

"Wow! I can see why you hate Joz so much", said Shadow, "I would hate some poser coming out of nowhere being labelled better than me"

"Your story is tragic but no to different from my own. If my parents had been killed at that age I might've been a menace too. I might've been a member of GASH. But then perhaps I wouldn't have went to REE, got my sixth sense and become as good as I am", said Joz.

"Perhaps. But I do apologise, I should've met you before I judged you", said Diamond, "From the info we gathered we saw more to you that we first thought. We noticed your tragic past being similar to our own. And when we heard about your gemcrazes we saw you overcome a tremendous burden"

"You know about my gemcrazes?" asked Joz.

"Yeah! But although you had shown some more creditible achievements we still thought you didn't deserve the title of Master. It was only a matter of time before we found you and lured you to this", said Diamond.

"Hey look guys we've been playing this game for ages now. Oh wait Gin!" said Miles.

"Not again!" said Joz; "I'm beginning to think you've been cheating".

The four laughed and played cards for the rest of the night. After a good nights rest it was on with the tournament.


	6. The Excellent Emerald Appears

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 6 - The Excellent Emerald appears

After a good breakfest Joz walked out from the Rest room, back into the dark caves. The path ahead led up through the hill. He soon came to another large chamber, much like the one in which he fought Diamond.

"Welcome Master hunter", said a voice.

"Emerald? Why are you hiding aren't you ready for this fight?" asked Joz.

"Oh I'm ready. Are you?" asked Emerald

"Always", said Joz.

"Then let's begin", said Emerald. Joz looked around frantically. Emerald was somewhere in the room but where. Where was she hiding?

"Come on this isn't funny. How can I fight you if you won't show yourself?" said Joz.

"I have no idea, but you better watch out 'cause…" said Emerald.

"Because what?" asked Joz. Suddenly Joz found himself being strangled by someone. Joz was placed into a headlock.

"Because I will be fighting you whether you can see me or not", said Emerald. Joz was trapped in the headlock that was around his neck, choking him. Joz jumped into the air and span round falling with Emerald underneath him. Emerald let go and Joz crashed into the ground.

Emerald suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Nice move", said Emerald.

"Why didn't I realise this sooner? You're a chameleon, you can turn invisible", said Joz.

"Bingo. And if you can't see me you can't fight me", said Emerald. Joz touched his sunglasses and stood still folding his arms.

"I dare you to try your sneak attack again", said Joz.

"I don't know why you're so confident. This time it will work", said Emerald. Joz suddenly kicked to his left and Emerald gave a low small moan. Joz struck his sword into the air multiple times. Emerald appeared and fell over.

"But how, how did you know where I was?" asked Emerald.

"These shades do more than make me look cool. They have infra red scan modes. You may be able to disguise your body, but you can't disguise your body heat", said Joz. Joz kicked Emerald who was knocked into the wall.

Emerald looked up and found that Joz had disappeared.

"Hey where did you go?" asked Emerald.

"You're not the only one with Stealth moves you know. Now it's your turn to fight what you can't see", said Joz. Emerald looked round the room in a blind panic. Sweat poured out from her body, mostly from fear but partly from tiredness. She kicked around hoping that one kick would connect. She hit a metal object on the floor that was also invisible.

"Oh no!" said Emerald. She tried to jump out of the way but it was no use Joz had jumped out of stealth wing mode spinning around, allowing his armoured wings to span out. They hit Emerald that knocked her into another wall. Joz flew over and saw her crash to the ground headfirst.

Joz counted her out, picked her up and carried her to the Rest room.

"Another one bites the dust. Now you know why they call me the Master", said Joz.

"I underestimated you, but you still have a long way to go before you've proved you deserve Master status. If Ruby doesn't finish you, Saph will", said Emerald.

"Emerald let me give you a little piece of advice. Never ever count on your talents. Your invisibility should not be your only strength. In future you should learn to fight without your invisibility because, as I just demonstrated, Relying solely on one strength may become a weakness", said Joz.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. I will be wanting a rematch sometime", said Emerald.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Now I'm off to fight Ruby. Take care", said Joz leaving the room.

"I was wrong about him. He's a good person and an excellent fighter", said Emerald.

"I know, it's weird isn't it. After all this time hating him now I kinda respect him", said Diamond. Emerald nodded before lying down on the bed.


	7. The Redhot Ruby hammers through

Figured out the game locations I'm using yet. You will soon.

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 7 - The Red-hot Ruby hammers through

Joz walked through another rock corridor that seemed to lead up through the hill. He couldn't be all that far from the top. The rocks that had been mossed covered purplish coloured were now turning into bright blue slates. It was also getting really hot, and he soon realised why. As he turned the corner he saw a River of Lava. The river looked like it ran through most of the hills here like blood vessels.

In the Middle of the Chamber stood a red female hedgehog holding a rather large hammer.

"I take it your Ruby?" asked Joz.

"Yes Master hunter. I am Ruby Rose, second in command with the Deadly gems", said the hedgehog.

"No Blade for you then?" asked Joz.

"Di and Saph use Swords. Em uses Ninja stars which she couldn't use in the fight, I use this hammer", said Ruby, "Only Saph has managed to beat me you know"

"Is that so. Well add one to your tally cause I aint gonna lose", said Joz pulling the Annemuir out of it's holder.

Joz dashed towards Ruby who smashed her hammer into the ground. Ruby used the force created to jump high over Joz. Joz turned and tried to hit Ruby again but she dodged it in the same way. Joz began sweating like mad, and it was obvious why. The Lava River added to his running and jumping about was making him very hot.

"I'm starting to understand why you haven't been beaten. You always fight beside a lava flow?" asked Joz.

"What's the matter, can't stand the heat", said Ruby.

"I'm surprised you can", said Joz.

"Well I've been trained to handle hot areas like this. This is nothing compared to a real volcano, I should know I used to live near one", said Ruby.

Joz crouched and used the stealth wing. He disappeared under the veil created by his wings, but soon found himself retracting the Stealth wing and falling to the ground.

"Yikes that's hot!" said Joz.

"That might've worked, if your Stealth wing didn't create so much heat", said Ruby.

Joz stood up panting and sweating like mad.

"Now you face my hammer, let's see how much stamina you really have", said Ruby. Ruby dashed towards Joz and swung her hammer at him. Joz didn't have the strength to fight back. He was knocked in the opposite direction and slid across the floor. He struggled to get back on his feet but did so smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ruby, "You're losing".

"You have a lot in common with Emerald you know", said Joz flying to the roof. He grasped his sword and sliced the roof and rocks fell into Lava River. Joz stood at the other end of the room, it was much cooler now.

"You both depend too much on your strengths. Let's see how you do when the heat's turned down", said Joz crouching into his stealth wing. Ruby looked around in a panic, **He's right, without the heat he can use his stealth ability, which means…**

"Uh oh!" said Ruby before being hit by Joz's armoured wings. Joz had jumped from his crouching position the same as when he fought Emerald. Now it was Ruby's turn to go flying.

Ruby Smashed into the wall and Joz finished her off with a strong strike with his sword. Joz counted her out, picked her up and brought her to the rest room. After dropping Ruby on the nearest bed he collapsed on another in exhaustion.

"Phew! That was a close one", said Joz before falling asleep.


	8. The Silent Sapphire Slices through

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 8 - The Silent Sapphire slices through.

Joz woke up in the Rest room surrounded by Shadow, Miles, Diamond, Emerald and Ruby. They all looked on in anticipation. Joz sat up and stretched is arms out.

"How long was I out?" asked Joz.

"Quite some time. You've been brilliant so far but Sapphire is waiting for you", said Miles.

"It's not a good idea to keep Saph waiting", said Ruby, "You were better than I expected and strangely I don't feel upset. You beat me fair and square. Sapphire though puts all of us to Shame. She's quick, strong and extremely skilled with her blade".

"Then what am I waiting for? Sounds like fun", Said Joz springing to his feet. Joz waved goodbye and re-entered the caves. Oddly the only was forward led to sunlight. **Sapphire must be waiting at the top of the hill. **Joz stepped out into the light, there was a slight breeze and it felt cool, especially after the fight with Ruby. At the top a blue bat stood looking out over the hills of hilltop.

"What took you so long?" asked Sapphire turning around.

"Whoa! You're Sapphire?" asked Joz.

"Yes I am. Am I anything like what you expected?" asked Sapphire.

"More! I was expecting just a blue bat, not a beautiful blue bat", said Joz. Sapphire smiled back at Joz.

"Thanks, but I'm not going easy on you just because you compliment me", said Sapphire, "I'm here to right a wrong. I deserve the title of Master hunter, let me show you why"

Sapphire dashed towards Joz and started attacking with her sword. Joz managed to counter every attack, but he started finding it more and more difficult as Sapphire increased the speed of her strikes. Sapphire jumped over Joz and kicked the back of his head. Joz crouched to avoid it and used his stealth wing. Sapphire stood very still as Joz moved around the summit arena. She then kicked the air and Joz went flying towards the end of the arena. Joz slid off the end but managed to hang on. He climbed to the top and stood panting and sweating like crazy.

"Wow! Beauty, Brain and Brawn. But I'm just getting warmed up", said Joz dashing towards Sapphire. She avoided the attack by sliding slighty to the right, and elbowed Joz in the center of his back. Joz fell to the ground and slid across the summit again. She picked Joz up by the neck.

"I know all about you. I know about R.E.E., I know about Gerald and your obsession with revenge. I know about your gemcrazes and I even know about the secret mission you took before you met Shadow and Miles", said Sapphire.

"What do you mean about the last part? My last mission, why is that important oh wait…", said Joz.

"You know you and me have more in common than you think. I thought you should know, wait I though Shadow should know a few things about us", said Sapphire.

"About us being hired mercenaries? He knows that", said Joz.

"Yes but he doesn't know my secret. I was the one who led the attack on ARK", said Sapphire, "And I believe I was the one who shot Maria Robotnik".

Suddenly, with a green flash, Shadow appeared besides them.

"WHAT?" Said Shadow very angrily; "You're the reason why Maria died. You killed her! I'll kill you murderous bitch!"

Shadow began attacking Sapphire but was soon stopped by Joz who shielded Sapphire with his Armour wing.

"So you never did care about my title. This is a guilt trip. You asked us here to tell Shadow the truth, to clear your conscious", said Joz.

"That's not entirely true. Yes I did bring Shadow here to tell him and apologise, but I did also want to challenge you for the title of Master", said Sapphire.

"Why are you protecting her Joz? Stand aside so I can get revenge for Maria", said Shadow.

"Haven't you forgotten? Maria didn't want revenge, but also I'm guarding her because she did what she did cause she's a mercenary. She told you I had a secret mission before I met you, a secret mission I completed that'll make you hate me aswell", said Joz.

Shadow calmed down as Miles and the other gems entered the arena.

"Sit down, you're not going to like this", said Joz.


	9. Secrets and Spirits

It's Joz talking at the start of this chapter. Tony and Helen Robotnik are my creation. Named after a couple I'm friends with.

****

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

__

Chapter 9 - Secrets and Spirits

You know that GUN attacked ARK for the sole purpose of elimating all evidence of Project Shadow. This was to save their reputation and to be honest we're still on a mission to eliminate Gerald, the only one on this world that knows about Project Shadow besides us and GUN. The thing is there might be another. GUN are extremely paranoid about this and before I even met you guys I was hired on a similar mission to Sapphire. You know that Gerald had two children, one had Maria, but what about the other child. The other child Tony Robotnik married and had a kid. They didn't live on ARK but GUN feared they knew about Project Shadow. I was hired to take out Tony and Helen Robotnik and their only child, Ivo. I killed Tony and Helen easily enough; Ivo though was a completely different story. He was only a child, a poor innocent child that could only watch as his parents were killed. I raised my sword at Ivo aiming to make his death quick, but as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was feeling exactly the same way I did when my parents were killed. I put down my sword and fell to my knee, holding my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do now?" I began asking myself, "I can't fail this mission but if I kill this child he'll got through the same things I did".

After convincing myself that he would know nothing about Project Shadow I told him to run away and come up with a new name. I told him if GUN found out he was a Robotnik he'd be hunted down and killed. Naturally Ivo was mad at me, he ran to me, hitting me with all he could. All the time crying out loud. I picked him up and took him to the nearest orphanage. I left him saying, "If you want to live, do not use the name Robotnik. I'm sorry for what I've done, I know that won't be enough but someone would've done it. It's what the government wants not me."

Ivo just stared back at me angrily, I don't know if he understood me but something must've gotten through. I've been checking GUN's reports and they still think I killed Ivo Robotnik. He's probably still alive.

So you see Shadow, If you're mad at her for doing a job for GUN then you should also be mad at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Shadow, "All this time hating GUN for what they did to Maria, fighting Gerald alongside someone I thought was my friend. Turns out no matter where I go I meet people who had a hand in destroying my family"

"Your family?" asked Joz.

"The Robotniks! Gerald created me as far as I'm concerned I too am a Robotnik", said Shadow angrily.

"Calm down Shadow. Killing people is the life of a hired mercenary…" said Joz.

"I can't believe you're trying to Justify Murder! You of all people", said Shadow.

"I know. It was wrong and I'd do anything to go back and stop myself doing it. Like Ivo, I don't expect you to forgive me", said Joz.

"Guys can we discuss this later. We still have a fight to finish", said Sapphire. Shadow turned his back on them.

"I hope you two destroy each other", said Shadow. There was an Awkward Silence before Joz grasped his sword.

"Ok enough of this. Let's just get this fight over with", said Joz.

"Fine by me", said Sapphire. Sapphire dashed towards Joz striking him back to the ground. Joz got back up quickly, **I need to find someway of beating her… Whoa! **Joz's thoughts were suddenly broken as Sapphire quickly struck at him again. Sapphire kept striking Joz so fast that he couldn't figure out how to beat her. He crounched and surrounded himself with his armoured shell. Sapphire kept hitting the Metal Shell but it did nothing but make a large sound.

Joz was stuck between a Rock and a hard place. He needed to find her weakness but he couldn't concentrate as all his attention was on his wings.

"How do I beat her. I can't even hit her?" asked Joz.

"Perhaps I can help", said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Joz.

"Let me introduce yourself, my name is Joz. I'm the one who created the annemuir", said the voice.


	10. This is why they call me the Master

This final chapter is dedicated to my real-life mate The Virus. He's just had to deal with something pretty tough. If you don't know The Virus I suggest you go to either Perfectly Chaotic or Exterminatus Now and see some fantastic furry art, mostly Sonic based. (see my hompage's links section. Damn site not allowing me to put down the links, even in text form)

For the opening few lines:

Joz the bat Master hunter

Joz spirit in The Annemuir (the sword).

All copyright info in chapter 1

The 3 Shadows, Episode 4 - Hunters

Chapter 10 - This is why they call me the Master!

Joz felt slightly weird talking to his sword but any advice it could give would be well worth it.

"Ok so I'm listening. What do you think I should do?" asked Joz the bat.

"This woman knows everything about you so make up something new", said Joz.

"But I learned all my sword skills as soon as I touched the annemuir. I never created any of my moves", said Joz the bat, "I wouldn't know how to make up my own move"

"I know, all the moves all mine. When I came up with them I looked at how my friends fought. Perhaps you should do the same", said Joz, "And don't worry about Shadow. He'll be angry for a while but he'll understand eventually"

"Thanks. I still don't understand what's going on here but I can find out after the fight", said Joz the bat. **Now, how do the other shadows fight?**

Meanwhile outside the metal shell Sapphire was getting rather impatient.

"Come out and fight coward!" Shouted Sapphire, "Ok don't fight. Just remember the slightest sign that your wasting time and I win"

Joz jumped out of his shell grasping his sword tightly.

"This is for you Shadow and Miles", shouted Joz.

Joz span like Shadow holding his sword out. The saw blade type move moved closer to Sapphire at an incredible speed. Sapphire tried her best to counter the blade but Joz managed to hit her, send her flying up into the air. Joz then stopped spinning and jetted next to the rising Sapphire. He took her sword and smashed her down to the ground, similar to how Miles sometimes attacks from above. He threw the two swords down to the ground as Sapphire fell. The two swords pinned her to the ground. He finished her off by jetting downwards, holding out his armoured wings so that they'd be the first thing to hit the ground. He smashed into Sapphire's stomach and jumped off her.

Standing boldly above her he counted her out.

"That was the Shadow Blade. Hope ya liked it. Now you know why they call me the Master", said Joz sliding his sword back in it's holster. Sapphire started moving again

"Nice….Move…." She said weakly.

"In future you shouldn't judge a person by what they did in the past. You didn't expect me to do that cause you thought you knew all my moves, and thought that was all I could do", said Joz, "It's important to do your homework yes, but to think of that person as simply being that and not expecting anything else is foolish".

"Thanks, but why are you giving me advice after all that happened?" asked Sapphire.

"Because I know you'll want a rematch, and when it happens I'll want it to be challenging", said Joz, "See ya later, I'm going home. Come on guys, I hope you enjoyed the show".

"It was brilliant, the fighting, the tension at the end, the secrets revealed. Simply brilliant", said Miles.

"Huh! How can you act like nothing just happened? Do you think just because you named a move partly after me I'll forgive you and everything will go back to normal?" asked Shadow angrily.

"No I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't expect your hurt to just go away", said Joz, "I know I'll never change your mind just let me say a few things. I was a bounty hunter but since I met you I've done nothing but good. I've changed for the better all thanks to you".

Shadow thought for a while and began walking off.

"Come on, let's go home. After all it is YOUR mansion I'm staying at", said Shadow.

"Did he just forgive me?" whispered Joz to Miles.

"I don't know, but hopefully things are back to normal. Let's just deal with things as they come along", whisphered Miles.

As the 3 Shadows head off into the distance the deadly gems grouped together.

"I was wrong about him", said Sapphire.

"We all were. Don't feel so down", said Diamond.

"We'll definitely meet them again", said Emerald.

"Who knows we might be fighting alongside him next time", said Ruby.

"He's not so bad after all", said Sapphire, "Well then are you going to help me back inside or what?".

The other three sighed and picked up Sapphire. They led her back inside the base just as night fell. The contest turned out to be more than just a challenge for a title. They had all learned something new about themselves and learned how to better themselves.

THE END.


End file.
